


A piece of me to show my love

by EyebrowFunky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Birth Care, Descriptive labour and birth, Giving Birth, Labour, M/M, Makkachin cares, Mpreg, Placenta Party, Slight Anxiety attacks, Think Bizzare Foods meets odd Family Tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyebrowFunky/pseuds/EyebrowFunky
Summary: Yuuri goes into labour early leaving him and Victor to decide if they should stick to having a home-birth or not since Hiroko who is their planned midwife is not there. Now Victor must take the lead as midwife for Yuuri while the Katsuki family rushes to St. Petersburg.Yuuri and Victor  partake in a unique Katsuki family tradition to celebrate their new family.





	A piece of me to show my love

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fic
> 
> Sorry no Beta.
> 
> Andrew Zimmern might.....

Yuuri sat down at the dinning room table with a heavy sigh, placing his hand on his swollen stomach. After nine long months he was ready to meet his and Victors child.  
“Not much longer now Yuuri.” Victor said, sitting down opposite him with a cup of steaming coffee. “ Only 5 more days until we get to meet little Shouri. Are you getting excited?”  
Yuuri tilted his head, smiled, and hummed in confirmation. He was ready to give birth. Yuuri was amazed that a part of both himself and Victor would soon be part of this world.  
“ I guess, Im a bit nervous having him at home. But my mom will be here and she had me and Mari no problem so….” Yuuri trailed off.

“All your family and me will be here to support you and help if anything goes wrong. Dr. Alexi will be on call for us all day Friday incase anything happens.”  
Yuuris phone buzzed on the table. Lighting up to show his mothers smiling face. Yuuri answered  
“Hi mom. How is Moscow?”  
Yuuris family had flown in to Russia to be with Yuuri for the babies due date 5 days from now. They had been in Moscow for the past two days sightseeing and planed to head to St Petersburg later today. Hiroko was going to be Yuuris midwife. His mother had been waiting for the day to help greet her grandson into the world as soon as Yuuri had told her he was pregnant.

“Yuuri-kun! Its wonderful here. The buildings are so impressive and Mari bought these cute boots. The sales person kept saying ‘Valenki’ so they must be good boots. But enough about us Im so excited to see you today. I’ve got everything all planned for the feast too! Vicchan did remember to buy all the ingredients, right? Hiroko inquired excitedly.

“Yes, We went to the big international market here and they had everything you said. Victor is looking forward to your cooking again.” 

“I can't wait to try the special katsudon you make from Yuuri and all the rest of the food. Your and fathers food is the best in Japan!” Victor interjected . At the start of the phone call he had gotten up from the other side of the table to come sit next to Yuuri to talk into the side of the phone. 

“We’ll call when we get started driving towards St Petersburg. We’ll see you soon Vicchan, Yuuri!”  
“See you soon” They said back and ended the call.  
Yuuri set the phone back on the table. He was starting to feel a tightness in his stomach and thought maybe he needed a stretch. Yuuri decided he’d walk around the apartment a bit. Its the only exercise he could do so close to his due date. 

“Are you ok Yuuri?” Victor asked.

“Yeah, Im just gonna walk around a bit. I think the baby is running out of space inside me.” Yuuri sat patting his stomach.  
Victor laughed and kissed Yuuri on the cheek before going back to his coffee and checking his phone for news. Yuuri got up, stretched out his back, and then shuffled himself towards the bedroom. He glanced inside the doors to see Makkachin was sound asleep in the corner of the room.  
Yuuri smiled at the old girl. She had been very protective of him once he had become pregnant. Never far from him and always cuddling up to him to put her paw on his stomach when he sat down on the couch. She even tried to squeeze herself between Victor and him at night a few times to stay as close as possible.  
Yuuri continued and made his round around the apartment a few times. Yuuris stomach wasn't feeling any less tighter. In fact it felt more tight than before. Seeing that walking wasn't really helping he decided to make his way towards the front for the living room in order to just sit and rest the rest of the day. He passed by the open bedroom door again and saw Makkachin was awake now and beating her tail against the floor while staring intently at him. Makkachin suddenly stood up and bolted towards him.  
Yuuri nearly jumped, a bit shocked at her speed, but stooped down to pet her head when she reached him. Her tail was waging furiously now and she was doing quiet barks at him. “Whats got you so excited, Makkachin? Want to play a bit?” Yuuri mused that he could probably throw a toy for her or get Victor to take her on another walk even though she had just had one about two hrs ago. Yuuri straightened up and started to walk towards the dinning area when Makkachin did something very strange. She started lightly nipping at his heels and barking at him.

“Yuuri? whats gotten into Makkachin?” Victor peeked his head around the corner wondering what all the noise was about.  
“I dont know. She’s really excited for some reaso…Eeehh!”  
Yuuri stopped mid sentence. He had felt what seemed like a huge kick from the baby followed by a popping sound and now warm fluid was gushing down between his legs, soaking the black sweat pants he was wearing. 

“Yuuri! Oh, my gosh Yuuri your water broke! you’re having the baby!! This is AMAZING!” Victor said with a huge smile on his face as he practically bounced towards Yuuri and put his hands on Yuuris shoulders squeezing in glee.  
Yuuri on the other hand, was having a mini-panic attack inside as he held his stomach.  
“The babies not suppose to be due until another 5 days. Did I do something wrong!? Maybe I shouldn't have walked around the apartment. M-maybe somethings wrong with the baby.” Yuuri said completely starting to panic, eyes wide in fear staring down at his stomach as he now felt a cramping pain.

“Hey, your ok Yuuri. The baby is ok too I'm sure.” Victors demeanor had changed to one of deep concern now over Yuuris panicked stat of mind.  
“ The doctor said its possible to happen early remember. Listen lets go to the bedroom and I’ll call the doctor and then your mother. Ok”  
Yuuri nodded his head. The perfectly sound plan from Victor doing nothing for his nerves and worry over their son.

*  
Victor helped Yuuri into the bedroom with Makkachin following behind them tail still wagging excitedly. Victor quickly ran around the room grabbing the plastic sheet they bought for the bed and some thick sheets to put on top of it. Once he was done he helped Yuuri get onto the bed.  
Victor sat on the edge of the bed and grasped Yuuris hand as he got Dr. Alexi on the phone on speaker in no time. After the doctor asked about the water breaking and Victor told him it looked like clear fluid with no blood the Doctor assured them that everything seemed fine and normal if there was no blood and that if they wanted to come into the hospital that was fine, but not to worry. That the contractions should last a few hours and they could wait until their midwife arrived, but if they felt the baby was coming before she got there for them to come in.  
“Thank goodness its normal.” Yuuri let out a big sigh of relief before another contraction tore through him making him grab his stomach in pain.

“Your mother now Yuuri.”  
The phone dialed a bit before Hiroko picked up.

“Hello, Vicchan! Is everything ok?”

“The baby is coming now! Yuuri just lost his water. Should I take Yuuri to the hospital? Im not sure he can hang on until you get here.” Victor said a bit worriedly into the phone.  
“The baby is coming already!? Thats wonderful news!” Hirokos voice turned away from the phones speaker. “Toshiya! Mari! Yuuris water broke. We should leave right now.”

“It takes almost 9 hours to get here by car from Moscow. Will Yuuri and the baby be able to wait that long for you. Yuuri might need to give birth before you can make it here. I’ll take him to the hospital.”

“Keep calm Vicchan. Everything will be fine. You can take my place as midwife. Honestly a midwife at its basic is just someone there to guide the birth. The one giving birth does all the work. I’ll instruct you on everything over the phone as we make it to you. Ok”

“Are you sure? Ive never done this. I don't want to hurt the baby or Yuuri”

“I trust you Vicchan. You love my son so much and I know you’ll do you best for him and your baby. I gave birth to Yuuri and Mari at home on my own with only Toshiya to help me. So i’m a veteran at this. You just keep me on the line and tell me everything you see from Yuuri and have Yuuri tell you what he is feeling with the baby. If anything is wrong I tell you and you can take him to the hospital right away Ok Vicchan?”

Victor was a little nervous at doing this himself. The plan was for Hiroko to act as midwife for the home birth since she had experience delivering babies which he had none of. But Victor quickly figured on the bright side this would be a special time to be with Yuuri if he directly helped to birth their child. 

“Its actually better for the baby and the mother to give birth naturally away from the hustle of the hospital. So its better to keep with doing a home birth in my opinion.” Yuuris mother said.

Victor turned to Yuuri who was holding his stomach in pain. “Yuuri do you still want to do this at home with me instead? Only if you are comfortable Yuuri. I’ll take you to the hospital right away if you want. Its whatever you feel best Yuuri, Ok.” Victor gazed softly at Yuuri wanting to do what was best for his husband.  
Yuuri looked at him. Eyes glazed over and bright with pain. His face starting to form a slight sheen of sweat on it. Victor saw Yuuri grimace as another wave of pain tore through his body. Yuuri shook his head and said “ I want to do this here at home with you. I think that would be better than being around a lot of people I don’t know in a hospital. I trust you Victor. I want you here with me. Lets do this together.” Yuuri said with a small smile.

Victor nodded, a feeling of nervous excitement buzzing through his body. He would be the one to deliver their son and help Yuuri though the whole process. A light feeling formed in his chest at getting to be part of such an intimate moment as helping out in the birth of his son even if Yuuri was going to do the bulk of the work. 

Victor looked for Makkachin who seemed to be clam and out of the way now. She was in the corner of the room on her bed looking back at him. As if trying to say ‘All up to you now. I did my part. Good luck.’

“Give me your instructions” Victor said with a determined smile on his face  
“Let Yuuri rest where he wants until the contractions start to get closer together. After that Yuuri should get on the floor for the delivery since you’ll want someplace stable to catch the baby.  
Yuuri, How are you feeling right now?”

“Like Yakov is squeezing my stomach the way he squeezes the side of the rink when he yells at Victor.”  
“Haha, thats pretty bad then” Victor said sorrily squeezing Yuuris hand in sympathy.

“Thats to be expected. There’s not much to do about the pain except try to stay relaxed through it. It will get worse the more the contractions get closer together and the time for the baby to come gets closer. Try to stay as comfortable and relaxed as you can with the pain Yuuri-kun. Dim the lights and make it as peaceful as you can. Vicchan there are some things you need to get while things aren't hectic yet.”

Hiroko proceeded to tell Victor the items he would need to get to prepare for the babies birth.  
“We’ll still try to get there as fast as possible. Instead of driving there we’ll go to the airport and catch a plane.”

“Wait, you won't be able to talk on the phone on the plane, mom.” Yuuri said.  
Victor needed Hirokos instructions available to him at any time for Yuuris sake.  
“Take the train. It only takes 4hrs to get here from there and we should be able to call each other without problem.” Victor said.

“Ok, We’ll get a cab to the station right now. Yuuri should be fine for awhile. Call me back once Yuuris contractions get closer together. About 5 min apart. Ok, Vicchan.”  
“Alright Hiroko”

Victor hung up from Hiroko. He reached out to rub Yuuris stomach thinking that might help sooth his husbands pain a little but thought better of it and decided to cup Yuuris cheek in his hand rubbing his thumb along the jaw.  
“Yuuri, what can I do for you? Would you like some music? Maybe something to drink? Is the bed comfortable enough? I could rub your feet if that would help?” Victor rattled off all the things that popped in his head to help his husband in any way.  
“No no. its fine Victor. Its ok for now. It doesn't hurt all the time. I just-just you being here with me is what I want. You being near is enough.”

Victors heart swelled at his Yuuri’s words. Still feeling emotionally pained that his husband was physically hurting he channeled that feeling into getting everything as perfect as he could for Yuuri to deliver. Victor went to a dresser and got out a large rob. He helped Yuuri to strip off his T-shit and soaked pants and underwear. After that Victor told Yuuri he would be right back and gave a quick kiss to his head before rushing out. 

Going through what Hiroko told him to prepare in his head Victor started a big pot of water heating on low on the stove. He remember to grab a large serving plate as well before heading to the hall bathroom. Sterile gauze and sterilized scissors from the med-kit were in there and then grabbed many towels and a small plastic basin. He rushed back to the bedroom feeling like he had been away from Yuuri for a eternity in the 2minutes he was gone and placed all the items on the floor in the basin.

“Yuuri how are things now?” Victor asked wiping Yuuris forehead with his hand. Concern etched in his voice.

“Same. No more contractions yet…just feel uncomfortable in there. Victor….I’m scared. So many things could go wrong. I just…if something happens to our child…I…” Yuuri seemed to be going back to panicking again. His brows were furrowed and his face was tense with anxiety.

“Yuuri,i’ll take you to the hospital if you need. You don’t have to feel forced to do this at home with me” Victor reached to help Yuuri get up from the bed when Yuuri stopped him.  
“NO, I just..I’m just a little scared right now. Just all you need to do is like when you coach me. Believe in me and that I can do it when I can’t fully for myself. Deep inside I know this is what I want. That I can..its just right now I’m..” 

“Say no more Yuuri. Im here for you always ok.” Victor brought Yuuris hand up to his mouth and kissed it.  
Victor knew this part of Yuuri well. Despite his anxiety rearing its head he faced things head on and with determination. It was one of many aspects about Yuuri he admired.  
Yuuri seemed ok form then except for the occasional bouts of pain which Yuuri started bearing stoically. Victor could only tell from the way Yuuris eyebrows would slightly scrunch that a contraction had hit.  
A bit more calm himself Victor got himself and Yuuri into more comfortable positions on the bed. He held out his phone so they could both watch random videos. Yuuri leaned into his side trying to relax as best he could.

Now to wait

*  
It had been a little over 3 hours now since Yuuri had started labor. He and Victor had mostly rested on the bed and Victor let Yuuri squeeze his hand whenever a big contraction hit which was happening more frequently now. Yuuri had drank some sports drinks but didn't really feel like eating with the pain hitting him in bouts. Right now Victor was at the end of the bed massaging Yuuris feet gently. 

Yuuri sighed at the comforting feeling and just listening to Victors voice rather than his words as Victor talked about whatever came to his mind. It was Victors way of channeling his own nervousness that Yuuri had come to know. Suddenly Yuuris felt the pain in his stomach intensify. It was like the worse charlie horse right in his abdomen.

“Victor! I think you might need to call my mom. Its worse now.”  
Yuuri started to breath deeper and heavier to counter balance the pain that wasn't ebbing away as quickly this time. Yuuri had never seen Victor move so fast in his life as Victor went from the end of the bed to him and had his mom on speaker phone in seconds. Not even giving his mom time to talk Victor told her about his increased pain.

“Alright Yuuri listen to me. The pain will come more often and last much longer. Remember to breath. When you start to feel a lot of pressure down there its time to start pushing. To put it directly-it will feel like you need to shit out the baby.”

Yuuri was pretty startled by his mothers blunt description, but was relieve nonetheless that she was telling him what to expect rather than him having to go in blindly.  
“Vicchan nows a good time to go get that water and put it in the basin so it will cool off and be warm to clean the baby with.”

“How far away are you?” Victor asked  
“The train should be near the station. We’ll catch a cab and be there as soon as we can. Keep me on the phone and let me know what happens. Vicchan! Yuuri! Im so excited the baby will probably be there before we arrive! “

“Yuuri, make sure my nephew makes it out ok” Maris voice came over the phone

“Your belly is like a Buddhas now so you’ll have good luck with the delivery. Thats what I always told your mother before she gave birth.” Toshiyas happy and calm voice came over the phone.

“Thanks, Dad.” Yuuri said kind of exasperated at being compared to a Buddha, considering he had gained enough weight to pass as one.

“Alright, Im taking you off speaker now” Victor changed the phone from speaker and talked to his mom as Victor rubbed Yuuris back. The pain ebbed but then came again and suddenly Yuuri did not want to be on the bed. It no longer felt right or comfortable. He needed to move around right now.  
Yuuri let Victor know who then helped him off the bed. 

Makkachin perked up but didn't move. She had been awake this whole time when she usually slept. Since she had stayed quite in the corner they had let her stay in the room to be there for the birth. 

Yuuri stood and put his hand against the wall to brace himself as the contractions came. Victor grabbed his hand which Yuuri gladly squeezed onto. Sweat was starting to dribble down his head. At one point he leaned into Victors chest and crushed his face to Victors chest. Anything to keep distracted from the pain. After awhile he went to sit in the chair in their bedroom. 

Victor had prepared a place for Yuuri to give birth on the floor before his contractions had gotten bad., After what seemed like an eternity of pain ramping up worse and worse and not being able to get that comfortable Yuuri finally found himself in that spot, on all fours, leaning his head on Victor, who was seated down next to him. 

“Victor..aah..Tell……urghhh….My mom..ahh..I think I’m..” Yuuri couldn’t finish letting out a wail of pain. He thought the cramping feeling before was bad. Now, now it felt like his insides were twisting and untwisting themselves without letting up. Yuuri couldn't even talk anymore just yell out. His grip on Victors hand had become like a vice he was sure. Tears were streaming down his face.

Fear overtook him just like the pain. He thought he would die and take the baby with him or maybe he wouldn't know to push right and the baby would die inside him. Something was going to go wrong. He and the baby wouldn’t make it.  
’ _No, i wont think that. I’ll do this. I know I can do this. For me and Victor I’ll have this baby and he’ll be the most beautiful thing we ever saw._ ” Yuuri opened his eyes which he had closed in pain and saw Victors worried yet beautiful face before him. All the love and pain for Yuuri in Victors eyes. Yuuri knew Victor wanted to traded places with him and take his pain away yet at the same time had total confidence that Yuuri could do this.  
Yuuri was able to give Victor a small smile and utter out the word “Talk” before going back to concentrate through the pain.  
Victors voice came to him. Strong and steady. Yuuri closed his eyes and focused on Victors voice. Not really hearing what he said but the sound and presence of his supportive loving husband near him. The twisting pain turned into incredible pressure like he had never felt before. 

His mother was right. It felt like he had to have the worst bowl movement of his life. Yuuri got into a squatting position and started to push. It felt like he was pushing out all his organs. Thoughts came to Yuuri that he was doing something wrong but he quickly refocused himself on Victors voice and thought only about delivering the baby. Extreme pressure from deep inside like he'd never felt before and twisting pain and Victors voice and his pure determination were his world right now. 

_Puusssh._

_Puuuuuussssh._

Yuuri barely noticed his parents and sisters voice from the phone. He felt Victors hand leave his and Victor moved behind him. Yuuri pushed again and felt a burning sensation added to his other pain. Yuuri let out a loud scream.  
Yuuri paused his body telling him not to push anymore. Something was happening. 

Then the pressure increased yet again and Yuuri pushed with all his might letting out a high pitched wail. Once. Twice more, and then…

*  
Victor was currently telling Yuuri how beautiful his ina bauer was. When Yuuri had forced out the stranded word “Talk”, Victor had started talking about the very first time he had danced with a drunk Yuuri at the banquet, to how happy he was to coach and skate with Yuuri or go out on walks with just him and Makkachin. Now he was just talking about Yuuris skating form and how strong and beautiful it was. Anything that brought happy memories or that he loved and adored about his husband he talked about hoping it was helping Yuuri through this.

He had put the phone on the floor. It was still on speaker and the Katsukis had been on the line the whole time. They had gotten off the train and were on their way to the apartment via cab. They were mostly quiet except to give their encouragement every now and then and Hiroko listening in for trouble. 

Hiroko told Victor to get ready to catch the baby when Yuuri sounded like he was really straining.

Victor positioned himself behind his husband and waited. Slowly the head partially crowed. Then the babies head was out, and then the baby was in his hands warm and wet from his father. 

Victor held their son feeling overwhelmed with joy, passion, admiration and relief that the pain of labor was over for his husband. Victor felt tears streaming down his face as his son started making little noises in his hands. Overcome Victor began crying the hardest he ever had in his life letting out loud audible sobs. 

“Yuu. Yuuriiii he’s so beautiful. Shouri is beautiful. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Victor said looking down at the wrinkled bluish baby that looked more like a little wrinkled alien than human in his hands yet still more beautiful than anything. 

Yuuri had turned around and was now looking at their son. Victor could hardly see his face for the tears but was sure Yuuri was beaming like he was at their son. 

“Vicchan you have to cut the cord now ok. Get the gauze and scissors and do as I say”  
Victor snapped back to focus at Hirokos voice. He handed the baby to Yuuri and fruitlessly wiped his face to rid it of tears that just reappeared seconds later. Victor grabbed the items. Tied the cord with the gauze then snipped the cord. Disconnecting their son from his father and truly freeing him out as an individual into the world. 

“I’ll take him to clean.” Victor said gently taking the small new born from Yuuri. Victor brought Shouri over to the basin and wiped him down carefully with a damp towel. Shouri started to cry but was now clean. Victor cried with his son as he brought the baby back to Yuuri who took him again and tried to get him to calm down and suckle.

“Feeding should help stimulate the after-birth. Don't worry Yuuri the hard part is over. Passing your placenta is painless. Like passing a pillow out. There will be a lot of blood so don't worry about that either.” Hiroko said

Victor was still crying but not so hard enough that he could hardly see like before. He watched his son suckling now at Yuuris breast. He had a thick head of black hair and would open up his little bright blue eyes to look every now and then. Victor watched his first and now second loves in all the world together. After a few minutes Yuuri told Victor he felt it coming. Victor got up and got the large serving plate ready and when the placenta came out (with a gush of blood) he placed the large organ on it. He set the plate on the floor and returned to his husband and childs side. He picked up Yuuri with the baby and moved him over to a clean blanket he had laid down to get Yuuri off of the bloodied after-birth one.

“Ah, we are here. We’re heeding up now!” with that Hiroko ended the call. 

Victor heard a whine and glanced over to see Makkachin standing at the bed now looking and twitching her nose wildly trying to get the sent of their son. She was still being good and not coming near it seemed. He knew he’d raised a smart girl since she realized she wasn't welcomed over just yet despite being excited about the new arrival. 

_Knock_  
_Knock_

Victor hear the Katsukis frantic knocking at the door. Victor didn't want to leave his families side in this moment. He just wanted to sit and watch Yuuri nursing their son forever. Yuuri had to tell him to get the door so he eventually did have tear himself away to go open it. The Katsukis greeted him enthusiastically and they headed to the bedroom right away. Makkachin actually tried to block them from coming in to get near Yuuri. Grabbing Toshiya by the hand with her mouth and trying to lead him out. 

“Makkachin! No! Sorry she has been very protective” Victor said 

“Its fine. My grandson will have a fine guardian it seems” Toshiya said smiling down at the dog. 

Victor got Makkachin in order while Yuuris parents and sister gushed over little Shouri. 

“Vicchan why dont you and Yuuri get cleaned up. Take a nice shower or bath. Yuuri a bath would be good for helping sooth you down there.” Hiroko said. 

“True I could use it.” Yuuri said. 

“I’ll clean this up while you guys get clean.” Mari offered bending down to get the soiled bedsheets from the floor. 

“Me and your father will start cooking. We’ll fix you the best feast to eat. Take your time and bound with the baby dears.” Hiroko said picking up the serving plate and her and Toshiya headed for the kitchen. 

*  
Yuuri relaxed under the spray of warm water. It felt good on his back and was washing away all the after birth from his body. He felt like he had just skated a SP, FS, and Exhibition skate back to back but his body didn’t feel tired so much as extremely sore. He guessed the adrenaline rush from delivering was still pumping through him.  
He had given Victor Shouri while he showered. He could hear Shouris cries every now and then through the shower blast but otherwise his son seemed the be a pretty quiet baby. 

Getting out the shower he saw Victor had now taken off his clothes as well and had gotten the sauna bath going. It was one of the best features of their apartment and a godsend for sore muscles after a long day of skating and exercise.  
Victor stood holding Shouri and cooing at him. Shouris big blue eyes looking up at his dad. His tiny body shaking a little as he slightly squirmed. Yuuri went over and wrapped his hands around his husband and child. Yuuri had always felt like he was in heaven holding Victor in his arms or being held by Victor but now, with their baby here, it went even beyond that. 

They stayed like that awhile just silently being with each other before Yuuri turned to kiss Victor on the check and Victor put Shouri down in the bassinet he had bought into the bathroom.  
They both got into the sauna bath. Naturally the warm jetting water felt amazing on Yuuris soar bottom and opening and he relaxed deeply into the tub. 

“How are you feeling” Victor asked wrapping his arm around Yuuris shoulder.  
“Ok. I really ache, but nothing really hurts anymore. I feel like I'm starving though. I’m going to eat everything my mom and dad cook.” 

Victor leaned down to place his head next to Yuuri. “Thats good nothing hurts. The whole time i was wishing I could take the pain from you or take your place in giving birth. But you did so wonderful Yuuri. I knew you would. Looking back you were so strong and beautiful through all of it. And when Shouri came from you I knew I was being blessed with the most amazing sight in the whole world. Yuuri I know you’ll be just as amazing giving birth with our next child.” 

“This one was just born Victor. Lets wait awhile before even thinking about the next one. Though I would like to see your face look the way it did again when you first held our son. I’ve never seen you cry like that before.” 

“Ha, thats the hardest I’ve cried in my life. I’m glad the baby didn't pull my fringe back and tell me he didn't know I could cry like that.”  
Yuuri playfully punched Victor in the side and laughed. 

They relaxed together a while. By the time Shouri started to cry again for a feeding Mari knocked at the door to let them know the food was ready. 

Victor told her they would be right out after the baby finished feeding. Yuuri put his son to his chest. The feel of him suckling made Yuuri feel relaxed and warm and a certain peace he had never felt before.  
Once the baby was done. They both left the bathroom and put on some loose comfortable clothes. Yuuri put on special underwear to catch the rest of the blood and after-birth fluids that would come out for the next few days. 

“I can't wait to see what your parents came up with from you. This is going to be a wonderful dinner.” Victor said, guiding Yuuri, who was holding their son, out the room to the dinning room. 

*  
In the dinning area Yuuris parents and Mari were setting the table with big bowls of hot steamed rice. Makkachin was sitting under the table enjoying the smells coming from the kitchen and table.  
“Vicchan, Yuuri-kun. Come sit. Everything is ready. I really put my heart into making this.” Hiroko beamed happily at them.

Victor saw they had set up another bassinet for the baby at the end of the table which Yuuri placed Shouri in before he took a seat. Victor sat down next to him.  
Toshiya placed a big pot with a lid on in the center of the table, while Hiroko started a small portable grill next to the pot and then set out small plates. Mari set out five bowls of steaming hot miso soup, nicely sized onigiri wrapped in seaweed and some dipping sauce for each person. And last but not least Hiroko placed a mini sized dish that looked just like katsudon in front of Yuuri. 

“Lets enjoy everyone. Yuuri you need those nutrients back in you. It’ll help with the milk flow for my little grandson.” Hiroko said picking up little Shouri for emphasis and cuddling him. Shouri gave a gurgle of acknowledgement. 

“Ok, I’ll explain everything that we made.” Hiroko said as she happily rocked the baby back and forth. 

Toshiya reached over to take the lid off the big pot. A wonderful rich scent spread out into the room. Inside was a simmering broth with chopped cabbage, tofu,large spring onions, Shitake mushrooms, and thin slices of Yuuri placenta inside. 

“Placenta with vegetables, Shabu-Shabu style.” Hiroko announced. 

Toshiya and Mari had gone to the kitchen again and now he brought a plate filled with raw thin slices of Yuuri’s placenta and set it near the grill. While Mari placed another kind of dipping sauce out for everyone. 

“That placenta we’’ll eat yakiniku style. I thought that would be a fun way to eat it. And of course Yuuri I had to make a version of katsudon for you. I fried some of your placenta instead of pork. I hope you like it.” 

Victor looked at the small bowl of Placentadon. The meat inside was much darker than the usual pork, but it looked just as good. Yuuri was practically salivating into the bowl looking ready to dig in

“And of course some Miso soup and onigiri fill with finely chopped placenta filling. Toshiya cooked it like beef shigureni." 

“What that?” Victor asked. The whole time he'd been in Japan he didn't think he’d heard of that dish.  
“Oh, its just chopped beef, or placenta in this case, cooked in ginger, soy and sake. It goes great with rice, of course!” Toshiya told him. 

Hiroko carefully placed the baby back down and everyone took a seat at the table now. 

“Yuuri-kun take the first bite. This meal is in honor of you and your childs birth after all. Im so proud of my son.”  
Victor noticed Yuuri blush a bit at that. Yuuri looked down at his plate before looking back up right at Victor and said  
“It wasn’t just me. “ Yuuri reached for his hand and grasped it. “Victor you supported and were there for me like you always been, When Shouri was coming the whole time I listened to your voice. Putting all my focus on it. It helped me through. It became part of me as I went through that. In that way you were very much a part of birthing Shouri too Victor.” Yuuri said looking lovingly at him with his big beautiful brown eyes. 

“ So Victor lets eat the first piece together.” Yuuri used his free hand to use his chopsticks to pick up the first piece of batter fried placenta and held it up to Victor mouth to eat. 

Victor took it between his teeth then leaned forward for Yuuri. Yuuri leaned forward too and took the rest of the placenta outside of Victor’s mouth into his own. Victor felt Yuuri's lips meet his. They kissed and then bit into the placenta. 

The warm organ meats flavor burst into Victors mouth has he started to chew. The placenta was juicy and tender and the breading gave it a nice crunch just like katsudon. Hiroko had done a great job in cooking it. Victor thought it tasted a bit like beef and another flavor that was specifically Yuuri. 

Its was wonderful. 

He swallowed it eagerly and leaned over to kiss Yuuri again. When they separated Yuuri smiled at him and told him “A little piece of me to show all my love for you..” 

Victor would have stayed staring at Yuuri all day like that lost in their own world until Mari interrupted.  
“No forgetting we are here you two.” 

“Ah, sorry Mari of course I’m glad my family is here to eat this part of me too.” Yuuri said abashed, “You have supported and loved me also all my life so thank you so much. Thank you for this meal. Now that Shouri is here, more and more love keeps coming into my life so i’m really grateful for everything from everyone. ” 

Victor loved the honest words from his husband. He too felt like love and happiness continued to grow in his life with Yuuri. 

Hiroko beamed “Of course Yuuri! Now lets eat before it gets cold!” 

It seems Yuuri was reminded of how hungry he was as he tore right into his placentadon.  
Victor reached for the food in the pot. Pilling a nice bit of vegetables, tofu, and simmered placenta into his plate. He made sure to dip the placenta into the shabu shabu ponzu sauce before eating.  
Still rich and juicy tasting. The organ meats flavor exploded in his mouth again. The texture smooth and creamy. He was not surprised at all something do delicious came from his wonderful husband. 

Next he tried the yakiniku style placenta. It only took a few seconds to grill as Toshiya told him it wasn't suppose to be well done to keep the tenderness. 

Victor skipped dipping it into the sesame sauce in order to enjoy the unadulterated flavor of his husband. The juices ran down his throat as he ate. An idea suddenly struck him.  
“You know the grilled one would be wonderful on Black bread. In Russia we eat that alot.”  
Victor went to the kitchen to slice some for everyone and came back to the table. 

He grilled some placenta up for everyone to put on the bread. They all took a bite.  
Victor was right the flavor of the meat went well with the thick dense bread.  
Next he went for the onigiri. Ginger and sake flavored placenta filled his mouth balanced out by the mellowness of the rice. 

“So Vicchan what do you like best?” Hiroko asked.  
Victor didn't hesitate to answer. “Everything! Anyhting that comes from Yuuri is the best.”  
V-Victor…” Yuuri blushed red  
Everyone laughed. 

*  
They ate in good conversation after that. Hiroko and Toshiya told stories of Mari and Yuuris home birth and how it was up to Toshiya and his mother to cook Hiroko’s placenta. Mari said she didn't really remember how Hiroko’s tasted but Yuuris was pretty good. 

Yuuri feed a hungry Shouri again. Hiroko told Yuuri that Shouri would grow even stronger now from the nutrient boost from the placenta. Victor ended up giving Makkachin some grilled placenta which she gobbled right down.  
“She did such a good job looking out for you Yuuri. She deserves some. It’ll probably help her live longer too.” Victor said with a silly smile on his face. 

Yuuri and Victor talked about how they couldn't wait to get Shouri to the rink when he was older.  
“His name means victory winner, so he’s sure to win all gold medals as soon as he touches the ice.” Victor said with pride. Yuuri told him their son needed to learn to skate first. 

After the meal they put up the only thing left, two onigiri, and called friends, family and rink mates. Victor and Yuuri took tons and pictures of Shouri and put them on Instagram. Phichit liked every one and wrote “My Best Friends Love Baby. Future Champion” for each one. Chris told Victor he couldn’t wait for the baby to grow up so he could teach him _Everything_ he knew. Victor kindly told Christ not to corrupt his son. 

The next day Yakov and the Russian team came over. Mila and Georgi practically swooned over the baby, while Mari swooned over seeing Yurio again. Yakov told Victor it would be karmic justice if his son gave Victor half as much trouble as Victor had given him.  
Mari even eventually coerced Yurio to hold the baby. Yurio complained he didn't want to “touch a piglet from pigs” at first, but he eventually cave and muttered out a reluctant “I guess he’s cute” at the end.  
Yuuri took Shouri to feed and Yurio wandered off to play with Makkachin while everyone chatted. Victor was talking with Mila when he noticed Yurio coming back from the kitchen with something white in his hand looking half-eaten. Yuuri came back into the room with the baby at that moment. 

“Uhh….Yurio..did you get something from our fridge….” Victor asked, voice slightly high. 

“Yeah…so what. I always take food from you guys when Im over. Yo, Pig this onigiri is pretty good. The baby made your cooking improve finally.” 

Yuuri visibly paled. 

Hiroko let out an “Oh, Dear” 

The baby gurgled 

And Victor just said “Wao” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real thing  
> http://www.huffingtonpost.co.uk/sophia-moseley/placenta-eat-your-own_b_3595874.html
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGMAg4SDFyc


End file.
